In computing, databases may contain a collection or data, where data is organized along data structures so that the data may be accessed and used. Databases may be searched using a database management system application that allows a user to query and locate data for use. When multiple disparate database sources are required to be searched, data federation software is required to map the separate database systems. Using a federated database system, the disparate databases may be connected through a network into a federated database; however, no data integration occurs.
As a result, when a user queries a federated database, the query must be broken down to be compatible and allow searching of each constituent database. For example, each database in a federated database may support separate query language or differ in data structure and/or accessibility. In various other federated database management systems, an administrator establishing the federated database system may establish views, or stored result sets to a defined query. The views may incorporate data from a plurality of data sources, where the view can be searched by a data user to return a narrower result set of data in the view. However, views often incorporate large amounts of data from the disparate databases. Thus, queries in a single database that may produce small results may produce large results using multiple databases or established views. Additionally, broad queries may return sensitive material in a federated database system. Wide data visibility remains a large business roadblock to implementing data federation for many companies.